kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya
(production order) A Hero's Path (chronologically)|lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = TBA (Deku) 1 (Movies)|cast = Daiki Yamashita (Voice)|label2 = Kamen Rider Deku Kamen Rider Deku Prototype |image2 = |complex2 = |-|Hero Driver = |-|Proto Hero Driver = |series = Kamen Rider Deku|motif = All Might Rabbit One For All|image = |affiliation = U.A. High School (as an student) Class 1-A|homeworld = (MHA Universe)}}Izuku Midoriya is the main character in My Hero Academia and the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Deku. After All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, he uses them to transform into Kamen Rider Deku in order to fight the powerful Nomus, protect the innocent people from danger, rescue everyone and defeat the League of Villains for good. Due to manipulations of the timeline by the , Izuku lost temporarily the ability to transform during the attack by Another Deku, which resulted in him using the prototype version of the Hero Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Deku Prototype to fight the Another Rider. History During MHA (before the events of Kamen Rider Deku) Back in his childhood, he always admired his favorite hero, All Might. In fact, he always wished to be a hero just like him, however, sadly he was born without a quirk. However, aside from this, he was always bullied and ridiculed by Katsuki Bakugo (Kamen Rider Kacchan), which even if he gets bullied by him, he still considers Katsuki as his friend. Years later, he and Katsuki began attending at Aldera Junior High. However, he was still bullied by Katsuki, even getting his notebook burned. After school ended, Izuku encounters with a sludge-like villain. However, he was saved by All Might. And later, a excited and happy Izuku meets him after he was saved. Later, the sludge-like villain returned and captured Katsuki, trapping him inside his body and possessing him. However, Izuku saw Katsuki trying to save himself from the sludge monster, and he attemped to rescue him, despite being a person without a quirk. After this, he was scolded by the Pro Heroes, because of this. Later, he re-encounters with All Might, (which he saw Izuku trying to save Katsuki from the body of the sludge monster during the attack), which he thanked Izuku for reminding him what it means to be a hero. All Might finally tells Izuku that he can be a hero, which Izuku finally cries in happiness. After he trained with All Might for ten months and got a bit of muscular physique, he entered finally to the U.A. Entrance Exam, where he meets two new friends: Tenya Iida (Kamen Rider Ingenium) and Ochaco Uraraka (Kamen Rider Uravity), unfortunately, he didn't got any points. However he still entered to U.A., after he got points for rescuing Ochaco during the Exam, which rescuing is one of the things that heroes always do. During the events of Kamen Rider Deku (Months later) Some months later after the events of the Shie Hassaikai Arc, Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku, after All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, and fights the Spider Nomu, who managed to access to the U.A. High School without trouble. The next day, he fought the Shark Nomu, and manages to overpower the Nomu, defeating him in the process, later, his rival, Katsuki returns with a Hero Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Kacchan, and the showdown began. Other Events After and survived the attack from the Heisei Riders, Izuku appears as Kamen Rider Deku, the true first Reiwa Kamen Rider. Managing to overpower multiple , he finally uses the Explosion QuirkChanger to fight the two evil Riders. Personality Izuku is a timid and polite person who likes to help everyone with a smile, especially those ones who need it. He also seems to be scared of Bakugo (since he's the one who bullies Izuku), but however sometimes he cares about him and even calls him his friend, despite being rivals. He also tries to put a smile on everyone's faces by giving them hope and making friends with anyone, even children who need help. Aside from his nice traits, he has a mumbling trait, speaking on to his mind in a quick matter. Powers and Abilities * One For All : His quirk, given by his mentor All Might, which the user can stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, enchanting the strength, speed, agility and durability. Aside from this, the user (Izuku) can also control the percentage of the quirk. Forms . It appears during his henshin sequence into Kamen Rider Deku, before the armor parts attaches to the suit. In this form, he's a bit weaker than his Rider form, while his speed is still the same as his Rider form, however, because of the One For All Quirk, his punching or kicking power can be stronger depending of how many strength he uses (One For All 5, 10 or 100%). Appearances: Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons, Deku Episodes 1-11, 12 (flashback only), 13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-22 - One For All= Kamen Rider Deku Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 30 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5 t. → 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. → 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. → 1 sec. Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku by inserting the One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching and kicking power, as well his jumping height and running speed are balanced. However, when performing a finisher (Rider Smash), his punching and kicking power increase x2. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku JuuKen. In this form, he has six super moves/finishers: *' ' : A jab punch, which is Deku's finisher in both his Rider Form and in his Hero Costume, using the One For All quirk. A straight punch used while standing straight. There's to this date one alternative version of the finisher: **' ' : An alternate version of the finisher, which is the same one performed by All Might, except that this one is an uppercut punch. *' ' : He uses his One For All Quirk in Full Cowl mode, later he jumps and performs a . **' ': An alternate version of this finisher, which is the same one as the original Shoot Style kick (a Roundhouse Kick), except that he first jumps and then performs a Roundhouse Kick to his oponent. *' ' : Using the Deku JuuKen in Ken (Sword) mode, he jumps to the sky and performs a chop into the enemy, defeating it in the process. *' ' : Using the Deku JuuKen in Juu (Gun) mode, he shoots a powerful beam of energy to blast his enemy. Appearances: , Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons, Deku Episodes 1-11, 13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-18, 21 - Explosion= Kamen Rider Deku Explosive Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 34 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. → 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. → 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec → 0.8 sec. Explosive Hero Form is Deku's second main form, accessed by inserting the Explosion Quirkchanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching, jumping and running speed are identical to Kacchan's, however, his kicking is a bit lower. He also bears Kacchan's main weapons, the Grenadier Bracers, which allows him to perform explosive and powerful attacks during his finishers. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : He first jumps to the sky and later pull out one of the Grenadier Bracers' pins right before he hits the enemy with a powerful explosive punch. The Explosion QuirkChanger is also shared with Kamen Rider Kacchan. Appearances: , Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons, Deku Episode 2-6, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations, 15-16, 20 - Axe= Kamen Rider Deku Chopping Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 33 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8 t. → 16 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. → 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec → 2.5 t. Chopping Hero Form is Deku's third main form, accessed by inserting the Axe Quirkchanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, Izuku's hands mutate into Axe-shaped hands, with his punching power being increased thanks to his chopping power. However his kicking is the same as his basic form, while his jump is lower and he's a bit slower than any of his previous forms. He also gains another yellow-tinted visor called the Chopper Mask , which not only can protect Deku's eyeplates from explosions or brutal attacks, but it also has the ability to allow Izuku to see in the dark. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : He first jumps to the sky and with his left hand, he performs a deadly chop that can weak or destroy a Nomu. Appearances: Deku Episode 5-7, 10, 13, 16 - Big Fist= Kamen Rider Deku Battle Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 30 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 7.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. → 3 sec. Battle Hero Form is Deku's fourth main form, accessed by inserting the Big Fist QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, Izuku's fists can enlarge during a battle, with his punching power being increased thanks to this and his jumping weight being higher than his default form. However, his kicking and his speed are decreased by a couple of small margins. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : As he swings his fist, he performs a hook-like finisher directly to the enemy after his fist enlarged. Appearances: Deku Episode 10-11, 16, 19, 22 - Foldabody= Kamen Rider Deku Ninja Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Ninja Hero Form is Deku's fifth main form based on Edgeshot, accessed by inserting the Foldabody QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Appearances: Deku Episode 20 - Erasure= Kamen Rider Deku Erasure Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Erasure Hero Form is Deku's sixth main form based on Eraser Head, accessed by inserting the Erasure QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA }} - Super= *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 35 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15.5 t. → 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 25.2 t. → 50 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. → 0.5 sec. Super One For All is Deku's , accessed by inserting the Super One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. The Super One For All QuirkChanger was created after he protected and joined his friends to fight Kamen Rider Darkness, as well having a strong friendship with his friends, which Mei Hatsume and All Might saying that Izuku and his friends have a strong connection like a team or a family, known as the Power of Friendship. In stats, Deku's punching and kicking power is increased, surpassing all his default forms, his jumping power is in par with Kacchan, while it's speed is increased, but loses to Ingenium by a number of margins. The form is a huge improvement over the default One For All form, but loses to Kamen Rider Darkness stat wise. However, like in his default form, when performing a finisher, his punching and kicking power increase x2. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku KenJuuNai. The finisher in this form is: *'Rider Super Smash' : Deku delivers a pair on brutal high-speed kicks, followed by a powerful . Appearances: Deku Episode 12 (silhouette), 13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-22 - Hyper= Kamen Rider Deku Hyper Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 55 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.2 t. → 50.5. *'Kicking Power': 50.5 t. → 75 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. → 0.1 sec. Hyper Hero Form is Deku's , accessed by inserting the Hyper QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver In this form, his stats surpasses all his previous forms, however, there was a price to pay for this increased power, Izuku can only use this form for only 2.5 seconds (2 minutes and 30 seconds), and if he kept using the form for long periods of time, it can cause him to lose control and attack anything in reach, including his friends. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Mighty Blade, which can combine with the Deku KenJuuNai to form the Deku Naginata. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : Deku leaps up and performs a Rider Kick to his oponent, in a similar way to his Rider Smash: Full Cowl - Shoot Style finisher. Appearances: Deku Episode 21-22 - HexaVictory= Kamen Rider Deku HexaVictory Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': HexaVictory Hero Form is Deku's , accessed by inserting the HexaVictory QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver, combining his power with that of Kacchan, Uravity, Shoto, Ingenium and Froppy. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA - Mighty= Kamen Rider Deku Mighty Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Mighty Hero Form is Deku's , accessed by inserting the Mighty QuirkChanger (a QuirkChanger that contains his friends and everyone's hopes, wishes and dreams, including his dreams and wishes) into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA }} - Legend Rider= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA - Build= Kamen Rider Deku Build Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA - Ex-Aid= Kamen Rider Deku Ex-Aid Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA }} }} - Proto Hero Driver= Kamen Rider Deku Prototype Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Izuku can transform into Kamen Rider Deku Prototype by inserting the One For All QuirkChanger into the Proto Hero Driver. He's forced to use this form this form due to the appearance of Another Deku, making him unable to transform into Kamen Rider Deku. Appearances: Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations }} Equipment Devices *Hero Driver - Transformation device ** Proto Hero Driver - Secondary transformation device, Prototype version of the Hero Driver *QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets *Quirk Holder - A strap to carry QuirkChangers Weapons * Deku JuuKen - Deku's personal weapon in his Rider form ** Deku KenJuuNai - Upgraded version of the Deku Juuken, as well Deku's personal weapon in his Super One For All Form ** Mighty Blade - Deku's personal weapon in his Hyper Hero Form Vehicles * U.A. Crosser - Deku's Ridewatch Deku Ridewatch : Based on Kamen Rider Deku, this Ridewatch would provide access to the DekuArmor. It is dated 2019. Deku Ridewatch.png|Deku Ridewatch Nopicture.jpg|Deku Ridewatch (Inactive) Behind the Scenes Izuku Midoriya is voiced by Daiki Yamashita . As Kamen Rider Deku, his is , who is known for being the suit actor for every Main Rider in the Heisei era. Notes * For the first time in over 40 years, Deku is the first lead Kamen Rider in a TV series that has a full green suit in his main form. The final one being . * With his age being 16, not only he's one of the youngest Riders in the franchise, he's also the youngest Main Rider, beating and with only two years of difference. ** However, the title of the youngest Rider still goes to . * As Kamen Rider Deku Prototype, he's the first Prototype Rider to appear in the Reiwa Era, and the third Prototype Rider in the franchise after and . Appearances * Kamen Rider Deku **Episode 1: A Hero's Path **Episode 2: Explosive Showdown **Episode 3: A World With Gravity **Episode 4: Todoroki's Power **Episode 5: That Man, Iida **Episode 6: The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! **Episode 7: ''Destroyer of Heroes, Darkness **Episode 8: The Red Hero is Born! His Name is Riot **Episode 9: Class 1-A's Halloween Party! **Episode 10: Battling Kendo **Episode 11: The Revenge of Darkness **Episode 12: The Young Hero's Anger **Episode 13: ''My Super Transformation ** ''Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders **Episode 14: Edgeshot Appears! The Unstoppable Ninja **Episode 15: ''Ryukyu's Flame **Episode 16: ''Fighting Until The End! Awake Your Power! **Episode 17: ''Stun Gun Rider: Volts **Episode 18: Let's Get Electric! **Episode 19: Creaty: Rising **Episode 20: Go Ahead! The Bonds of the Creation Rider **Episode 21: Amazing! The Hyper Hero is Born **Episode 22: The Berserking Hero }} References Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Kamen Riders Category:Deku Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Deku Characters Category:Heroes Category:U.A. High School Category:Movie Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good